


Wardrobe

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Star Trek Reverse Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164433) by [Alyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson)




End file.
